Mirada de bruja
by Annabella Prinx
Summary: One-shot/ Scorpius Malfoy, ¿dibujante empedernido?...si, pero sólo dedicado a retratar a su musa inspiradora. Si algo admiraba más Scorpius que su cabello rojo fuego, eran sus ojos verde de mirar hechizante. Definitivamente, todo fue sólo por una mirada de bruja; pero no cualquier bruja, sino Lily Potter. SMxLP


**Mirada de bruja**

Sus cabellos rojos se movían acompasadamente con el viento, su risa soñadora era contagiosa al oír tal que todo aquel dentro del Caldero Chorreante parecía simplemente hipnotizado y embriagado por esa misma alegría. Y sus ojos, ¡oh sus ojos!, poseedores de una belleza única con su color verde esmeralda, parecían desbordar esa ternura y calidez que les faltaba al resto. Y es que si algo había sido incapaz de trasmitir en sus dibujos y sketches era esa misma desbordante perfección de su mirada y sus ojos, era simplemente…

- Mmm, lindo dibujo sobrino. – Eso logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo que salte en su puesto como si fuese un niño atrapado a la mitad de su travesura.

- Whoa! Scorpius, cuidado terminas en el techo de Tom. Estoy segura que no lo apreciaría.-Insistió la morena sin lograr evitar del todo que una risita molesta escape de su boca, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su sobrino.

- ¡Me has dado un susto tía! Pero de todas formas, ¿de que estás hablando?-respondió con su mejor cara confusión y tratando de esconder el libro de dibujar y el lápiz carboncillo que tenía en la mano.

- Ha! Buen intento Scor, pero no me compras con esa cara plagiada de rubio atontado que sacaste de tu padre. –tomó el libro y empezó a ojearlo.

- Okey, okey. Si la estaba viendo, ¿vale? –contestó, sabiendo descubierto y rogando por que su tía decida dejar el tema hasta allí y no vaya a estarle contando nada al respecto a su madre, o peor aún: ¡su padre!, eso sí seria catastrófico.

La mujer que había sido capaz de tomar por sorpresa a Scorpius Malfoy, no era otra que Daphne Greengrass –ahora Zabini –hermana de su madre, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. Llevaba puesta una capa verde y traje formal de bruja, lo cual le daba ese toque aristócrata propio de su familia; traía consigo también un portafolio, lo cual le daba a pensar que estaba de pasada del trabajo. La morena de ojos verdes –no verdes como los de la bonita chica que estaba viendo hasta hace poco por supuesto, ninguno se le compraba –observo los dibujos pagina por página, aparentemente sin prestar mayor atención al oji-gris.

- ¿Quién es? –inquirió para desdicha del joven rubio.

- Na-na-naadie importante. –tartamudeó

- Si claro, y por eso simplemente has decidido ignorar su NO importante existencia y llenar cada página de ese cuaderno con retratos de ella estudiando, leyendo, riendo, sentada bajo un árbol… –dijo con sarcasmo tratando de enumerar las diferentes actividades de cierta pelirroja reflejada en los dibujos.

- No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te lo cuente ¿no?

- Me gusta saber que me doy a entender sobrino. –sonrió

- Vale, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie; ni siquiera, no borra eso, mucho menos a mi madre o padre. Sobre todo a este último, si se enterase no estoy muy seguro aún de si le agradaría la idea. –Daphne Zabini pareció sorprenderse con el extraño compartimiento y petición de su sobrino, mas siendo la tía súper cool que era, accedió.

- Bien, pues…este...eh...uh, por donde empezar. –sonrió nerviosamente, comenzando a sentir un leve sonroje en sus pálidas mejillas. Esto si que logró una impresión en su tía, pues si ella algo había aprendido desde sus años de colegio era que los Malfoy no se sonrojaban así porque sí.

- Te gusta mucho, ¿no? –preguntó sorprendida y emocionada de ver a su único sobrino de esa forma.

- ¿Se nota mucho? –enrojeció aún más –sin sarcasmos por favor. –añadió al ver a su tía maquinando alguna respuesta ingeniosa a su pregunta.

- Pues si, me atrevería a decir que mi sobrinito favorito esta enamorado. –sonrió con picardía al ver que las mejillas de su sobrino brillaban con un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de la muchacha a la que había estado dibujando minutos antes.

- ¿Sería tan malo que lo estuviese? Y eso que aun no te digo su nombre, o bueno…su apellido. –se revolvió los platinados cabellos con pena.

- No, no lo fuera. Y no creo que su apellido sea un problema tan grande. –respondió maravillada, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

- Potter viene hacia acá, silencio. –le dijo en un susurro que denotaba desesperación.

Y efectivamente al voltear a ver de reojo, vio a una joven pelirroja acercándose a su mesa. Iba vestida con un lindo vestido verde que combinaba de maravilla con sus ojos. Su mirada daba esa sensación de ser alguien extremadamente amigable y afectiva. Les brindaba una sonrisa, inconsciente del efecto que la misma tenia en un muchacho no muy mayor que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Agito su mano en señal de saludo a la morena y se acercó a depositar un tierno beso en las mejillas sonrojadas de Scorpius.

- Mucho gusto, soy Lily Potter. –dijo a manera de presentación ofreciendo su mano a Daphne.

- El placer es mío linda. –sonrió con sinceridad la mayor de las Greengrass.

- Usted debe de ser la tía de Scorpius, la mamá de Eleonor. Ellos me han contado tanto sobre usted. –dijo con amena sinceridad –Todas buenas cosas por supuesto. Además, por boca de mi propia madre me han contado que ha logrado hacer maravillas con el periódico El Profeta, desde que usted tomó las riendas.

- Vaya, eres hija de Ginevra, ¿no? –Lily asintió con la cabeza –Sí, ella es muy talentosa en la sección en la que trabajaba. Lástima que ahora es Jefa del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, digo no por ella, debe de haber extrañado mucho el Quidditch desde su retiro y ahora es capaz de trabajar, si bien no desde el aire, cerca de los estadios. El 'lástima' era por nosotros, que no hemos sido capaces de encontrar alguien que ocupe su puesto con tanta eficiencia.

- Si, ella a veces menciona que extraña su antiguo empleo. Aunque no le guste admitirlo, las investigaciones de campo, el papel y la pluma se habían tornado en sus mejores amigos.

- Si, esa es Ginny Weasley para ti. –y de pronto miro con entendimiento a Scorpius.

- ¿En qué año vas Lily? ¿Eres amiga de Scorpius, no?

- Eh...yo…-la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, pues minutos antes se hallaba mirando a Scorpius con una miradita muy parecida a la que él reservaba justo para ella. Esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido para Daphne, pero si para Scorpius.

'_Ah, lo que se siente ser joven, enamorado y completamente necio al no reconocer las señales de un amor reciproco'_ pensó Daphne Zabini.

- Decía que no me habías dicho aún que año cursabas. –suprimió una risita tonta

- Ah, si, voy en quinto año.-'_dos años de diferencia, mmm'_

- Si, y Scorpius termina este año.

- Ah, pues si. Ya estoy esperando el día con ansias.

- Muy graciosa Lily. –chistó Scorpius

- Oh, Pofy querido, tú sabes que solo es una broma. Te extrañare mares, no sabes la falta que me harás. –_'si claro, esperen! ¿dijo Pofy?'_

- ¿Pofy? –alzó un ceja

- Eh, es una pequeña broma entre los dos. Cómo apodos, usted sabe. –dijo una sonrojada Lily

- Déjame que te cuente tía. Es que cuando Lily estaba en primero, tenía un muy mal hábito, que aún no ha dejado de lado por cierto, de chocarse conmigo por todos lados. Daba vuelta a la esquina, y poff allí estaba, me giraba y con ella chocaba, era algo molesto para ser sincero, menos mal y ya no sucede con tanta frecuencia. –recibió un codazo de la pelirroja –Y bueno. En una ocasión le dije que si tanto le gustaba escuchar el _poff_ de las cosas al chocarse, se chocara contra una pared.

- Scorpius, eso no fue nada amable. –trato de ser seria la tía.

- Oh, créame Scorpius era de todo menos amable hasta que yo entré en la ecuación. Él era algo así como un resentido social o algo.

- Hey, yo no era un…-dijo indignado

- Tienes razón Lily. Ya me preguntaba yo a que debíamos ese milagro de que mi sobrinito dejara de ser tan aguafiestas. Muchas gracias Lily. –y con esto las dos mujeres echaron a reírse, mientras que Scorpius se cruzaba de brazos y las miraba con algo de admiración y molestia.

- Y de allí nació el apodo de Pofy. –concluyo Daphne

- Si –soltó una risita alegre – pero no fue sino hasta el año pasado, que el resentido social finalmente se resigno a que ese seria su apodo por lo que nos reste de vida.

- Si, si, si, lo que tú digas Doris. –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Doris? –sonrío la tía –siquiera ¿quiero oír la historia de esta?

- Pues verás…-comenzó Scorpius, pero al ver la cara de Lily –creo que esa historia la dejaremos para otro día tía. Nuestra pobrecilla doncella pelirroja aquí, no tiene la madera que se requiere para soportar más. –y se echó a reír.

- Oh, ya te las verás tú con mi varita, he estado aprendiendo un hechi…-si había algo que enfadaba a Lily Potter era justamente eso, que se rían de ella. Era la típica bromista que no aguantaba que le hagan una broma de ella.

Daphne, viendo el dilema y el caos que estaba a punto de estallar, busco un tema que aligerara un poco la tensión en el ambiente, y decidió hablar de lo que todos hablan para evitar una pelea inminente: Quidditch.

- ¿Juegas quidditch, supongo? Es de imaginarse lo mucho que Gwen, como tú ya sabrás la Capitana de las Holyhead Arpies, quiera tenerte en su equipo ni bien te gradúes.

- Si, pero no creo ser tan buena como para llevarlo a lo profesional.

- Lily es la Buscadora estrella de Gryffindor, tía. Sólo, esta siendo modesta. –acotó Scorpius, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, evitando ser el centro de atención de cierta pelirroja por miedo a que lleve a cabo sus amenazas; después de todo, Lily no era conocida por ser de ligero hablar.

- Oh vaya! Buscadora, esa si que es una posición de importancia, ¿eh Scorpius? –dio un codazo a su sobrino, quien también era el buscador para Slytherin. –me imagino que tendrán sus encontrones en el campo de juego. Después de todo, un clásico del quidditch siempre será ver jugar a Gryffindor vs Slytherin. ¿qué dices tú Liles?, puedo llamarte así ¿no?

- Tía, no creo que…

- Para serle sincera señora Zabini, usualmente no me agrada que me llamen así…

- Ves, te lo di…-la interrumpió Scorpius avergonzado por la actitud de su tía y pensando en disculparse.

- Pero, por alguna extraña razón, me agrado la forma en la que usted lo dijo. –dejo escapar una risita burlona al ver la cara de Scorpius.

- Y respondiendo a su _otra _pregunta, concuerdo totalmente. Quidditch no es quidditch, si antes no has experimentado un clásico de Hogwarts. –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius.

- Me agrada tu novia Scorpius. –agregó con fingida inocencia Daphne.

- Yo…nosotros...ella…-tartamudeó nuevamente Scorpius, sin poderse creer que su propia tía disfrute de hacerlo sufrir.

- Scorpius no es mi novio, señora Daphne. –se sonrojo Lily Potter y dijo con una pena evidente en la voz –Si no estoy mal a él le gusta mi prima Dominique.

- ¿Tu prima la de cabello rubio? ¿la que es un cuarto veela o algo asì?–preguntó para sorpresa de su sobrino, pues era raro que los padres supieran con tanto detalle la descripción física de los compañeros de clase de sus hijos _o_ sobrinos. Lily sólo asintió con pesar.

- Si aunque ahora lo tiene pintado de azul. Está en la búsqueda de un look acorde a su personalidad, lo que quiera que eso signifique. –rodó los ojos.

- Oh en serio. –arqueó una ceja en dirección de su sobrino. –hasta hace poco hubiera jurado que Scorpius era más del tipo de hombres que corren tras las pelirrojas.

- ¡Tía!

- ¿A-a-qu-uuué se refiere?

- Porque no le preguntas eso a mi adorado sobrino Liles. Mi tiempo libre ha llegado a su fin, y me temo que debo regresar a mi trabajo. –le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja mientras se levantaba para partir. –y por cierto, desde ahora me puedes llamar Daphne, linda. Ese es mi nombre. –se giró en dirección a Scorpius –me gustaron tus dibujos Scor, serás un gran artista, pero deberías aprender a compartirlos más a menudo.

Pasaron muchos minutos de silencio entre el rubio y la pelirroja, primero viendo como Daphne Greengrass-Zabini se levantaba para 'retirarse a su trabajo' y luego en un silencio incomodo que ambos parecieran renuentes a romper.

- Así que… -intento Lily

- Así que…

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso Pofy. –no pudo evitar reírse –sabes, si tú me lo pides, puedo hacerme de la vista gorda y pasar por alto lo que sea que tu tía haya querido decir.

Scorpius hubiera podido besarla en ese mismo instante en gratitud, pero se limito a sonreírle.

- Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a chequear esa nueva escoba?, dicen que tiene un velocidad increíble y la dinámica perfecta para todo afanado buscador.

- Osea, la clase de escoba que sería la única esperanza de que Slytherin ganara la Copa este año. –respondió Lily con sorna.

- Si, lo que tú digas…Doris. –le ofreció su brazo.

- Uy! Que caballeroso estás hoy Pofy. –le guiño un ojo mientras tomaba su brazo.

Los dos parecían haber olvidado por completo el tema sacado a relucir por su tía. Iban caminando juntos, cuando Lily recordó que se había dejado su chaqueta en el espaldar de la silla en la que había estado sentada antes de pasarse a la mesa de Scorpius y su tía.

- Sinceramente Doris, ¿qué seria de ti sin mi?

- ¡Oh! Me derretiría a la luz del sol, de seguro. –alzó los brazos con dramatismo –Ahora ve, se buen chico, y tráeme mi chaqueta.

- ¿Qué soy tu sirviente? –se cruzo de brazos

- ¡Scorpius! –le dio un delicado golpe en el brazo.

- Por eso digo que ya voy. –se rindió –Geez! La gente anda tan violenta estos días, en mis tiempos no era así. La juventud, ¡oh a que han llegado!

- Bobo, y no olvides que es de color celeste. No vaya a ser que resulte como la última vez que tomaste el abrigo de otra chica y termine peleándome con ella para salvarte de las garras de su novio, el fortachón ese. –le dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Vaya, eres todo un encanto Lily, gracias por recordármelo querida.

- De nada. –gritó.

Una vez dentro del bar de Tom, no fue nada difícil ubicar la mesa donde la pelirroja había estado sentada, considerando que él la había estado observando la mayor parte del tiempo desde que llego allí. Se preguntaba que hacia sola, pues era común verla acompañada de alguno de sus hermanos o primos, pero en esta ocasión iba sola por completo.

Al llegar a la mesa diviso a una pareja de unos veinte ocupándola. La chica era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, no parecía ser de por allí, su acento la delataba. El chico, de cabello azabache, parecía ser su novio, pues le sostenía la mano. Estaban en medio de una agitada conversación, por lo que tuvo que interrumpirlos.

- Disculpen, ¿acaban de sentarse aquí?

- Si, ¿eres un mesero o algo así? Llevamos un par de minutos esperando que nos atiendan. –dijo el chico sin dejar de ver a su acompañante.

- Discúlpalo por favor, es un maleducado. Yo soy Lean, y este es mi novio Peter. Acabamos de sentarnos aquí. ¿Por qué preguntas chico? –Peter solo gruño.

- Oh, no hay problema. Pues, es que hace poco estaba sentada aquí una chica de cabello rojo, mi…

- Tu novia. –interrumpió Lean

- No, no exactamente. En fin, dejo olvidada su chaqueta celeste en el espaldar de una de las sillas, o eso dice ella. Merlín sabe que esa chica pierde las cosas más rápido nadie.

- Mmm, cosa rara. –exclamo Lean –cuando nos sentamos no había nada.

- Yo la tomé. –dijo alguien a su espalda.

- Oh gracias señora Longbottom. Lily se lo agradecerá mucho–tomo la chaqueta de su brazo y dijo –muchas gracias a ustedes también, Peter y Lean. Lamento haber interrumpido su charla, por cierto, mi nombre es Scorpius.

- De nada Scorpius. –sonrió Hannah Longbottom con cariño –y dile a Lily que tenga en mente eso que le dije.

- Claro. –dijo un confundido Scorpius.

- Adiós Scorpius, dale mis saludos a tu nov…digo amiga.

'_Es que todos están empeñados en molestarme con algo que no es_' pensó Scorpius, mientras regresaba con chaqueta en mano a buscar a Lily en donde la había dejado. Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte del Callejón Diagon donde había estado parada, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella ni su linda cabellera ni sus lindos ojos verdes estaba más allí.

- ¡Lily! –llamo mas no obtuvo respuesta. Comenzó a caminar por el callejón, muchos lo veían molestos de sus alaridos, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas feas; no muchos habían sido amables con el hijo de un mortifago cuando entro a Hogwarts, he de allí que lo que Lily dijo acerca de 'ser de todo menos amable' llevaba algo de cierto.

- ¡Lily! –volvió a llamar mientras daba vuelta a la esquina, pensando en dirigirse a Sortilegios Weasley.

Mas en ese instante algo…o mas bien _alguien_, chocó contra él. Trato de mantener el equilibrio, pero termino cayendo sobre la persona con quien había chocado.

- Yo, lo siento m… ¿Lily? –se asombró al encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes muy conocidos.

- ¡Scorpius! Y luego dices que yo soy la que vive chocándose contigo. –sonrío –pensé en adelantarme hasta la tienda de escobas, pero como no llegabas iba a ver si te habías perdido del camino Hansel.

- ¿Hansel?

- Cuento muggle. –rio

- Claro. –regreso a ver sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el día?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Claro, ven aquí –se levanto y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto mientras la pelirroja se sacudía la nieve de encima.

- Perfecta. ¿Pudiste encontrar mi chaqueta?

- Aquí la tienes, la había cogido Hannah para guardártela, y te mando a decir que tengas en mente lo que te dijo.-le tendió la chaqueta y le ayudo a ponérsela.

- Ya. –se sonrojo cual color de su cabello.

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí? Ea! Lily Luna Potter sonrojándose, quien lo hubiera dicho. –la molesto

- Cállate.

- Pero miren, si sus mejillas ya mismo se confunden con el color de su cabello. –trato de peñiscarle las mejillas, recibiendo un merecido manotazo.

- Auch! La juventud estos días, sinceramente.

- Te dije que te calles rubiecito. –dijo sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

- Lo hiciste, pero yo nunca te asegure que fuera a hacerte caso linda.

- En fin, ¿qué es lo que le preguntaste a Hannah Longbottom, que no pudiste preguntarme a mí?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir tu tía con eso de las pelirrojas y los dibujos? –alzo una ceja

- Touché Lils, estamos a mano.

Y sin más que decir, se echaron a reír histéricamente. Seguramente, eran el espectáculo del día en medio del callejón Diagon, riendo ruidosamente y siendo todo un show para los transeúntes de aquella frio día de Diciembre.

- ¿Qué haces sola hoy, Lily? –hizo la pregunta que llevaba molestándolo, una vez lograron dejar de reírse.

- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –respondió a la defensiva.

- Vale, veo que no me quieres contar. –resopló

- Es que, pues me pelee con Hugo y quería un tiempo a solas. –concedió mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- Si quieres me voy. –ofreció y trato de caminar en dirección contraria.

- No seas tonto Scorpius. –lo jalo de la mano, con la que inconscientemente había quedado sosteniendo la de Scorpius. Mas lo jalo demasiado fuerte, tanto que éste termino viniéndose sobre la pelirroja, quien lo tomo de los hombros antes de que pudiera caerse.

- Lo siento Scorp, no fue mi inten…-se quedo sin palabras al encontrarse nuevamente frente a frente con los ojos grises de Scorpius.

- Yo…gracias. –atino a decir deslumbrado.

'_De nada_' intento decir Lily, pero no llego a completar ni una palabra debido a que fue entonces que Scorpius, llevado por un impulso apasionado, la tomo de la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Lily se sorprendió, pero sin reserva alguna respondió hábilmente a la urgencia de los labios del que hasta hace unas semanas veía con ojos de amiga, y unió sus manos en delicado agarre detrás del cuello del chico.

El beso fue lleno de sentimiento. Pareciese que se trataba de beber aunque sea una gota de ese néctar que ofrecían solo los labios del otro. Aquel beso fue el desenlace de meses de angustiosa espera, meses de creerla indiferente, meses de ser simplemente su mejor amigo.

Solo basto con verse reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto admiraba desde hace mucho. Sólo eso basto para entender la significativa mirada que le había dirigido su tía. '_Si no arriesgas, no pierdes; pero tampoco ganas_' se recordó a sí mismo. Y esta vez, era seguro que había ganado. Sólo basto una mirada para que pierda lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, una mirada de sus ojos verdes esmeralda; sólo basto una hechizante mirada para darle el coraje Gryffindor que le faltaba, una mirada _de bruja_.


End file.
